


To the Death

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2006, this was the first story I ever wrote in the <i>V for Vendetta</i> fandom and in fact the first story I posted after joining LiveJournal. Looking back on it now, it was a bloody weird one to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Death

.

 

His scar roughened hands delicately traced my shorn skull as his hips pounded hard against my emaciated hips and the fabric of his suit rubbed my skin raw. With a final thrust, he rolled off me, whispering my name.

I smiled as I rolled over on top of him, reaching down to caress his softening cock.

“Again,” I said.

“Please, Evey. I am not a machine,” but his body told a very different story.

V’s attempt to set me free had set free a dark and twisted thing in me that wanted to kill him… by fucking him to death.

 

.


End file.
